Hymn to Love
by AprilandDawn
Summary: 1935, Paris. Éponine makes money at times singing at Musain Cabaret, or in the street. Enjolras is a student that besides devoting himself to his books, also worries about an impending war that can affect the lives of everyone in your country. They just don't imagine that, once their paths cross, they would be bound to each other forever.
1. Chapter 1

1935, Paris.

Musain Cabaret: 05:00 am

It's just another night, she told herself after get out of that dark and smooky room. Everything was revolving around, and she didn't even knew if was properly steadying on her own feet. Remembering the night, she laughed loudly, even all alone in the street. Concluded that there were been good: the audience applauded with thrill and sung along with her the old french chansons, she earned a few pennies and not had much time to talk with Montparnasse and even his other companions from the milieu***¹**, that usually plague her. Then, she stumbled upon in a stone and fell to the ground. Luckily was close to the wall, which made her lean the shoulders and head. Had no strength to lift and in those conditions not know if she was doing properly path to the small Inn in which it she have been staying lately.

* * *

8:30 a.m.

The sun appeared on the horizon when a certain unknown hand reached her arm. She opened her eyes and then be built the vision realized she did not know that man. Lowered, with a long hood, one kind of gentler leather case filled with papers crossing his shoulder, beret and the face of fixed expressions such as of a marble, he shook. His gaze was trying to unveil what that little girl made on the street.

- All right, mademoiselle?

- Yes. Merci, monsieur.

He stood up, with a expression unaffected and from his pocket pulled out two coins. Threw in her beret which was upside down the street, making her seem like a beggar. When he turned to follow his path, she realized what happened and reacted almost involuntarily.

- Wait, bourgeous. - And stood up to face him.

He returned his gaze to her, not understanding what that lady with wrinkled dress and worn shoes wanted.

- I'm not what you're thinking. I work to earn it. And you will hear me now.

- Pardon? - Replied the young student.

- I work as a chanteuse***²**. Since you gave me that money, I have to sing for you.

- Oh, don't worry.

- Pardon monsieur, you'll have to hear me now. It wasn't a question.

He breathed deeply and glanced to the side, response of those who are late, and the young woman quickly noticed but didn't care. By his garments realized he was a student, and as she was near the Sorbonne, more than plausible.

- Okay. What will you sing?

- What does you order, monsieur.

- I have no idea whatsoever. Sing what you want. - The tone of impatience in his voice meant he couldn't take that conversation for long.

- Okay.

She coughed twice, in an attempt to clear the voice, stood, took a deep breath and began:

_**Allons enfants de la Patrie**_

_**Le jour de gloire est arrivé**_

_**Contre nous de la tyrannie**_

_**L'Etendard sanglant est levé**_

_**L'Etendard sanglant est levé**_

The look of the young student changed. Couldn't deny that her voice was extremely unusual and powerful. When realizing she had chosen La Marseillaise, thought that if it were any voice he would leave at that very moment, after all it would be disrespect to him and his country. But, truth be told, he was enjoying. That strong voice could not match better with the anthem of the country. Gradually, more people were approaching and stopping to hear the young gamine sing. Including her only known face at Sorbonne, Grantaire. Some were throwing more coins and others simply smiled.

_**Aux armes citoyens!**_

_**Formez vos bataillons!**_

_**Marchons, marchons**_

_**Qu'un sang impur abreuve nos sillons**_

When finished, everyone clapped in unison. Least one, the young man. He had nodded and was following his path, until a familiar voice calls him:

- Enjolras! Wait for me!

- Oh mon Dieu! - he muttered. He always hate to meet with Grantaire outside college. He end up listening from him that he spend so much time with the books and need to enjoy more life.

Grantaire went towards the girl, gave her a hug and added:

- Parfait, petit oiseau! ***² - **Sentence that yielded the girl a wide grin.

- But now I must go, a certain monsieur is waiting for me. - He said, pointing Enjolras to his head. - Au revoir!

She just nodded to Grantaire, and bowed to the other young man.

By joining his friend, and then toward the university, Enjolras began to hear the same theme that always irritated him, and the same invitations he always refuse. To cut to the chase, thought of a question:

- That girl who sang out there, you know her?

- Yes, you don't? She usually gets the outskirts of the university. Oh, forgot you almost don't take your feet out of there. Éponine's voice is amazing. My day is not complete without listening to it.

Just some more walking, and after crossing the gates of the university, Enjolras completed:

- Her name then is Éponine.

- Oui! - replied Grantaire.

* * *

*¹ - French mafia.

*² - Singer.

*³ - Perfect, little bird!

* * *

_**This time was very short, but it's only the beginning.**_

_**Hey, if you like the story or kind of want to sugest something... Please, comment! This will be very helpful in the development and to understand what you guys think about the fic! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Musain Cabaret

22h30

Éponine entered the place running and passed so quickly that few people had time to see who just had entered, but they still could hear the sound of boots hitting the ground, which immediately denounced her. Goers: from prostitutes, swindlers to partygoers in general, everyone there knew her, as well she knew them. Passing through the intern corridor, Éponine arrived in the cubicle where she often dress up and found there Madame Céline, a lady of middle age who have still not realized this, looking with fierce eyes and ready to attack her.

- What happened this time? - Asked in her husky voice, due to smoke and drink. Éponine focused on the mirror, trying to make the lady forget about the matter and leave the room.

- Ah... Sorry, I was just... - stopped to put the lipstick, forcing even more the idea that she had no time for that conversation - ...Singing for a group near Saint Denis and ended up delaying.

- AH YES! AS ALWAYS! - Shouted to the girl, so she stopped what she was doing and turned to Madame, surprised. The lady came closer to her and said: - I WILL NOT SUPPORT THAT FOR TOO LONG!

- HAHA! You're fun, Madame Céline. Who else would accept to sing in this place? - said, facing the old lady with the look.

- And so why you always appears with this same black rag? - Pointed to the dress - Don't you know that this outfit is ridiculous?

- It's the only one I have, Madame! - Éponine said, already losing my mind.

- What do you do with the money you earn here? Spends all with wine and whiskey?

- _CASSE-TOI!_*¹This is none of your business! - Éponine shouted, and with one blow of her arm, threw all the perfumes that were on the dresser to the floor.

- STOP! Insolent! - Madame eye was paralyzed and perplexed. - What you did your street rat! If I just could shut you out of here right now!

Éponine came close to her and whispered:

- But you can't, can you? - And gave a smirk.

Madame Céline's face was already red with anger, but that last sentence cooled her tempers in a way only they and a few knew why. Éponine had a trump card and, like it or not, it was necessary for both.

- If this place was... A little more decent… You'd never set foot here.

Éponine laughed, came near the door and before leaving, added:

- But remember, Madame: it never will. And you know it.

* * *

_Mesdames et Messieurs_*²

_We now present the star of Cabaret Musain, the little great voice of this place, our dear Jondrette!_

Éponine invaded the dark space, which soon lit up and her face became the focus light. Suddenly her eyes sparkled. Despite being broken inside because all those words that still echoed her, singing made her drop everything felt. For a moment she can forget her life, or past, and she was the star. Her pain turn into musical notes that invade the environment and she always ends happy and complete. There's no other place for her to be. Most of the lyrics she learned as a kid. When she lived with some comfort, could spend long afternoons with her mother, Madame Thénardier, listening to the popular French songs and singing along with her. Nowadays, to memorize lyrics of current songs, she spends her last changes in sound booths. But her favorites are still the old songs because they bring good memories.

_De plaines en forêts de vallons en collines_

_Du printemps qui va naître à tes mortes saisons_

_De ce que j'ai vécu à ce que j'imagine_

_Je n'en finirai pas d'écrire ta chanson_

_Ma France_

And this was the first song. As always, she chose slow songs to begin with, in order to thrill the audience and calms them for what was coming. And always end with happy songs, because she knows that at that time everyone will be drunk and she loves seeing the happiness in singing and dancing on the audience. And so also she always pulled after several _"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" _and could get some free drinks.

2:30 a.m.

That night was no different. When she finished, the applause were received, and the same known people caught her by the hand and led to the bar so she could talk and drink with everyone. But that night she had a surprise: when get to the bar, her almost sister Cosette was sitting there waiting. A mix of joy and fear washed over her, but at that moment all she wanted was to embrace her companion and confidant. And she did so, before say:

- Cosette! What are you doing here? - Tried to keep a serious tone, despite the pleasant surprise because she knew it was a dangerous place.

- As Papa only know and trust in you, he let me came to see you. - completed with one of her smiles that light up anywhere.

- But he knows that you are... Here?

- Technically no, but he don't need to know! - whispered, with a slight chuckle.

- But... This is not the place for a young lady like you! - Smiled, holding a hand of the friend.

- Oh, please! Really you're telling me this? Ma soeur*³... I know where I come from... Of my origins! Here... It's in my blood and you know it. - Her two hands found those of Éponine and both smiled at each other and this remained for some time. Until that sweet moment was interrupted by three men in a black cape who approached Éponine, one of them whispered in her ear:

- We need to talk.

Éponine turned to him and added:

- About what? I have nothing to talk to you, Montparnasse. - Her eyes became cloudy again and faced his with courage and dexterity.

- No? Forgot that we share everything? Or do you want a sweet surprise?

- Stop it! - Whispered back, took a deep breath and continued - later we talk, okay? Cosette is here.

- I realized - raised his voice looking to the girl. - She has nothing to offer me too?

- Look! Here you go! - And took from her pocket the only francs she had. - It's all I have. Now leave me alone.

- But remember that our subject has not even started. - Said with a look that little frightened Éponine. She was accustomed to these types of encounter and was relieved that he had given up to annoy her.

- 'Ponine, you have to leave them behind. - Said Cosette, who was truly concerned about those shadows that accompanied her friend. Since always.

- I know. But it isn't so easy. I wanted it to be. - Took a deep breath and continued - Let's get out of here? I think it's best for me and mainly for you.

- But, no drink anything?! Let's get something at least. Don't worry, I pay!

- Oh, what a rebellious girl! - completed Éponine, and both have a laugh.

Walking the nocturne streets of Paris with a bottle of wine, both talked about their day. Cosette had not much to tell about, because her father pay her tuition and she almost don't left home. It was a relief to Cosette continued her childhood friendship with Éponine, which flourished in Thénardier's Inn before she was adopted by Monsieur Madeleine. Shoulder to shoulder walking down the street, Éponine confided what happened the day before.

- And then I realized that someone was poking me. Believe me, Cosette? That bourgeois saw me on the street.

- And what's that?

- Someone saw me, and not only looked at me. It never happens. - And laughed at her own situation.

- Don't say it. And he talked to you? - She said, and turned the bottle of wine.

- Pssst. It was a petit bourgeois. Blond and tall, blue eyes, but extremely arrogant. Thought I was a street beggar, believe it? - Took the bottle from Cosette and stole another sip.

- Wow! And then?!

- As he offered me a franc, I offered my voice. And then I sang. Even against his will.

- How so? He did not want to hear?

- No... I said he was a pit of arrogance. And oddly enough he knows Grantaire, one of the people I love most.

- Who is him? Wow... You know so many people! - Said Cosette, who looked dazed for her friend. In fact, her only one.

- He is one of the most gentle and intelligent person I have ever met. Sometimes I see him near the Sorbonne, and in other at Musain where we always share it here - and lifted the bottle of wine. Both laughed loudly through the empty street.

- Now you need to go home, Euphrasie. And I'm not kidding.

- Yeah, I noticed. - Said in a tone of lamentation. She knew when she had to listen to her friend.

- Come on, I'll take you.

- But on the way you have to sing me a song.

- Are you crazy? If I wake Monsieur Madeleine we probably will never see each other again.

And both went down the narrow street leading to the Rue Plumet, in the dead of night, but this time quieter, because they knew that if anyone would hear it would mean confusion for both. And so the night passed, like so many others in the life of Éponine. But after saying goodbye to Cosette, this was much happier, she concluded with herself.

* * *

*¹ - Fuck off!

*² - Ladies and gentlemen.

*³ - My sister.

* * *

_**Thank you for starting to follow the story! I thought that was important in this chapter to focus on Éponine's life, as I intend to do next with Enjolras. Everything needs to be clear for the development of the following chapters. If you liked it, or not, please comment! This is of utmost importance to me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon, and as always, the library of the University of Paris was open to receive everyone... Even Enjolras and his books. This time he decided to go to the back of the library, a spacious room that was empty. He occupied a chair on the marble table that was at the center. By the look he seemed impatient, and every look at the clock he took a deep breath. About 20 minutes later, entered the silent room another student, a tall, with glasses and more books in hand.

- Hello, Enjolras! Sorry I'm late. The teacher decided it was good to promote a debate on Plato and Aristotle, and what happened? The entire class lost control! - Said as he opened one of his books - I'm not a teacher yet, but I know that this is not the best way to discuss an idea.

- Perhaps, Combeferre. There are matters that have to be treated aggressively. - Took one of the papers that was on the table, and pointed to his friend - for example this here. I am very worried.

- But what is it? - Looked at the newspaper that showed a swastika with the headline: Flag of the Weimar Republic is replaced by the swastika flag of the Nazi Party.

- I'm telling Combeferre, every day things get worse! We must inform people, as many people as we can, so that they know about these changes. So far I have not heard anyone comment on this subject here at the university.

While saying his impressions to his friend, his other colleagues arrived: Courfeyrac, Marius and Joly. To sit, Marius was the cause of the interruption of Enjolras:

- Why are you late? I understand others, but you? For all I know it's your first year!

- Let him Enjolras - calmed Joly. - As being a beginner it's easy... Your first year I don't know, but mine, don't like to remember. It was really complicated.

- Anyway, - sighed - I called you today to not only ask to please read this newspaper, but to think about the consequences of such news.

Everyone gathered and read the news that Enjolras brought with him: about Germany, new spanish occupations and Nazi party. Despite all their faces express the displeasure to read, they not yet understood the urgency of Enjolras.

- Forgive me, Enjolras, but why specifically called us? - Asked Courfeyrac.

- You may think I'm exaggerating, but we must do something! Germany was rebuilt from the ashes and is now wanting to exercise their control over other countries. And France may be one of them.

- Not only the countries! But citizens also. - Added Combeferre, still looking at the papers. - Besides the law about the flag of the Reich, another law was created, advocating the protection of German blood and honor, with several conditions for Jews living in the country. Including imprisonment and forced labor.

- Much more than that, Combeferre. - Rose from his chair on impulse, as when he need not only talk, but influence. - They are capable of anything, and certainly not just follow what is written in the law. This is just a paper to justify all oppression they propose to do. If there is a place in which we can inform and influence all that is here at this university. We must not and we will not be quiet.

- But you know that our teachers will not like. - added Courfeyrac, still looking at the newspaper.

- Do you care for what they think? - challenged Enjolras, who looked directly at Courfeyrac, making him drop the newspaper he was reading.

- No... Of course not! If you need... - Pondered, and after a deep breath, he added: - We do... But what if they ban us?

- We really need to tell teachers? - Joly said, giving a smirk. - I believe that no approval is required from them.

- We have here a structure to create a internal newspaper, we can do everything here and at night distribute throughout Paris. - said Enjolras with emphasis, as he walked through the room of the library.

- How do we get informations? - asked Combeferre.

- I have my informants. They're of my confidence. In this regard you can rest easy. - added Enjolras, who has collected the papers strewn across the table.

- Only I here realized that Grantaire didn't come? - Marius said, which made Joly and Courfeyrac up at each other and give a chuckle.

- I realized that in addition to late, Monsieur said nothing that could add to our plans. Anyway, tomorrow we meet here again, and I'll take you all to the pressroom, where we will use the press to make the newspaper. Today unfortunately I can't because I have yet to make an article.

- So for now we are released, Enjolras? - asked Courfeyrac.

- Yes, today. Tomorrow we will have work to do. - replied the friend, despite not having pleased him the tone in which his friend asked. Sometimes he wants to feel the same enthusiasm in others but for him the only one who really understands his views and passion for the country is Combeferre.

Joly, Marius and Courfeyrac left the room and Combeferre after finishing one of his articles left too. Enjolras, as always, was the last to leave not only the room but also the library.

While walking through the gates of the university, found the street now empty. Enjolras was accustomed to leave at that time and even likes this silence because on the way he can reflect about things to add in the next meeting, or in his dissertations. And that's exactly what was happening, he thought only of how they can hide his activities and his friends, while optimally distributing the newspapers. A few blocks away, and deep in thought, Enjolras saw something moving under a shadow in the street on your left, that seemed to look at him. Decided to pretend he had not noticed. But still didn't know what that was...

- Bonsoir, Monsieur. - Replied the female voice.

He turned his gaze to her and recalled, was the girl who sang to him in the street the other day.

- Hello, shadow. Bonsoir. - After responding, tried to return to their way, like the other day, but that voice interrupted again.

- Is it so hard to be nice? Really, an arrogant! - Her voice changed tone. Be kind was something in her nature, but when someone does not return the same way for no apparent reason, she does not care to show a more aggressive side.

- How? By the time we met I don't think I gave you the right to talk this way to me. - he approached her and was really annoyed by the impertinence of that girl.

- But that's what you are! I also didn't give you the freedom to call me shadow!

Enjolras took a deep breath and continued:

- Pardon, Éponina. Au revoir. - gave a light touch on her shoulder and turned towards the street. His reply caused laughter in Éponine, and surprise. She crossed arms looking at the young man who sought to leave as if to escape her and her issues. And realizing, Éponine was keen to bother him in his attempt.

- It's Éponine. How do you know my name?

- Look, I'm sorry, but I don't have time!

- I know you just leave the university. And probably because was out late doing chores in advance. So stop escaping.

- Escape from that, if I may ask?

- First, can you tell me your name?

- Call me Enjolras.

- This is your name?

- No. But everyone calls me that.

- And when I get to know your real name?

- Perhaps never. Or do you think we'll ever meet by chance a third time? I hope not. - took a chuckle.

- So I was talking about it! - and pointed to Enjolras chest, touching him.

- Are you crazy?! - Gave a laugh of contempt. - Did you think I'm wanting something with you?

- Of course not. Only that, you know about this - pointed to his head - and I know this - and pointed again to his heart. Understanding the look of incomprehension in him, continued:

- I mean, one hour you will need to leave your studies aside. Live a little, you know.

- AH! No wonder you walk around with Grantaire! The same speech!

- What he have to do with this?

- I'm sorry, but my life is much more than studies, if you don't know! And yes, now I can say surely that you are a peevish! Au revoir! Adieu! Ciao!

Enjolras left the girl standing alone and walked away, this time more quickly.

- ENJOLRAS, WAS A PLEASURE TO BOTHER YOU! - Yelled so he could hear and laughed. He heard and can't believe that had found someone with such childishness. In fact, in all his way home, that impertinent questions and that laughter could not leave his mind, taking the place of the previous subjects. Even against his will.

Éponine, after this, followed in the street opposite, towards Musain Cabaret, for another night of music, laughter, applause and a few more bottles.


	4. Chapter 4

Some months have passed since the distribution of newspapers across the University and Paris had begun. Named _**Les Amis de la Patrie**_, everyone in town already or had read or heard of the newspaper that circulated without the slightest mention of the authors. The point of the matter, the possible people involved, generate conversations and debates everywhere. The news went to be expected by the citizens every week, and within the University became increasingly difficult for those students hide their activities.

One day, suspicious of the free circulation of these newspapers within the study site, Monsieur Lacombe, a man of about 70 who gives lessons to law students, was checking with the responsible about the presses and which were the last activities there. Recognizing a stack of newspapers leaning against the back of the room, he realized that there was a clear link between the students and the publications. After several questions, he came to knew the students involved and determined that they were forbidden to go back and print more issues and that if it happened again, they would have to face the deans committee to decide what would be their future at that academy.

This fact has generated an impact on Enjolras, Combeferre and all others. The enthusiasm to communicate the population, even involving other efforts like spending the night compressing and distributing newspapers for Paris, seemed increasingly rewarding. Enjolras decided to unite once more in the Library to discuss what should be done, he just knew it could not stop at that moment.

- Things got complicated, but it does not mean we're gonna stop. - Enjolras said to the group, who seemed unmotivated with the recent events.

- I already knew that... But what a brilliant mind is now planning? - Said Grantaire, who despite not help at all times, always did what was asked and sometimes came to deliver newspapers in neighborhoods near where he lives.

- Combeferre passed me this morning an information from another place, clandestine, where we will be able to press the next newspaper. So in this sense we have no problem.

- So what happens? - Courfeyrac questioned.

- The point is that we still need to get together and share our delivery tasks, to write the news and plan the issues to be addressed. Monsieur Lacombe came to me and said he did not want to see us doing more meetings here. So we need somewhere else to discuss. But not everywhere.

- What do you think of Cafe Voltaire here next to the University? The atmosphere there is great, and conducive to discuss in a more reserved. - Marius gave the suggestion, which made Enjolras' eyes turn.

- We can not choose a place near here. Or if we do, must be a place where people can't recognize us minimally. You all have no notion of how find our identity it's being the subject of the city? Won't be very difficult to find a spy, or just a curious person.

- I thought about it since I came to know about Monsieur Lacombe decision, but honestly still had no idea. - Added Combeferre.

- I've had. And this time, perhaps for the first time, I think I'll need a lot of help yours, Grantaire.

The student, who was drawing on a paper, soon realized that the looks were for him, and his was for Enjolras in disbelief at what he had just heard.

- My help?

- Yes. You said sometimes about that Musain Cabaret. Seems a reserved place and, well, I hear it's... Well secret.

- Infamous, you mean. - Joly interrupted, and completed with a laugh.

- Are you sure you want to hide there, Enjolras? Someone like you?

- We don't have options.

- I must warn you that there is not the safest place. But I say in another sense, and not in that of being discovered.

- I don't care. The problems that come after that, we must face for the sake of our cause. Face what is necessary, and everyone should do the same.

- Okay, if that's what you want. Tonight we go there.

- Merci, Grantaire.

- How does my lord say.

* * *

- How are things at that dump you live?

- As always. With the money I have left is the only room I can afford. - Éponine said, exhaling smoke from her cigarette and downing a sip of wine. How still lacked an hour to start the show, saw no other way than to spend your time with Montparnasse, already comfortable in their usual table at the left side of the small stage.

- 'Ponine, you know well that you may have something better than that. Much better. - His serious eyes staring Éponine with scorn while care. Contempt not for dislike her, but just to live every day with her rejection.

- Don't come to this subject again. I won't live with you, not even dead. - and laughed, taking another sip of her wine.

- Let's see.

- Why you did not come yesterday?

- I had to go meet some more small orders. Work things.

Éponine laughed. Always thought it odd and funny at the same time how Montparnasse spoke of mafia activities, such as controlling contraband or kill by orders of superiors. She knew every activity he performed and also could not feel afraid of him. Perhaps because they have grown up together, she always saw him like a boy, making the same mistakes ever.

- I can't believe how you can call this... Work.

- But it is. Yours' not as more worthy than mine.

- Sure. But some day you will let me put a feet out of here? - Smirked for him. In fact, she tried to seem funny, but the fact that she's practically conditioned to sing there get her truly bothered.

- Not on your life. - Montparnasse grinned. Éponine sighed.

- Has gone to Montfermeil recently?

- No... But they told me that your father must be careful. Or he'll be cut as well.

- How so? Cut like? - Éponine eyes grew. He also performed some activities with the same group of Montparnasse. That bothered her deeply, but knew he could not stop.

- Well, someone managed to wrest some important information from him. And our boss hates it.

- But... Montparnasse! - Despite how her father always treated Éponine, the thought of losing him because of his activities always crossed your mind, and this possibility frightened her. - You will not... You know...

- Don't worry, ma chérie. As I continue into this, won't let that happen. Neither with your father, nor with you.

She gave a sigh of relief. Montparnasse meant this to her, choking and relief at the same time. He made her life a living hell at times, but at other made it more bearable. Living with him was always thought this: bad with him, even worse without him.

- Tell me something, why do you want to protect me so much?

- I don't want to protect you, 'Ponine. Even because you know very well how to protect yourself. But I know that you are a lonely girl. Who needs someone to guide you, to be on your side. Or am I lying?

- I'm lonely, yes, but don't need anyone to guide me. Ever since I was a child I turned as I could. And got it.

- Got it? Are you sure?

- It's almost my time. See you later.

Already missing half hour for the start of the show, Éponine extinguished the cigarette and left on the table as well as your glass of wine and went to her small room she used as a dressing room to try to get ready and warm up the voice. In fact, Montparnasse words bothered her again and was only trying to spend some time until her performance.

Once out, another group entered. Grantaire, Enjolras, Marius, Courfeyrac and Combeferre. All looked with curiosity, except Grantaire, for every piece of that place small and stuffy, with red walls and dim lights.

- What do you think?

- It is not a perfect place, but it's what we have. - Enjolras shrugged. Really didn't like being in an ambient like that, but it would do whatever was necessary to keep the group's activities secret.

- I believe no one will bother us. Even because they do not want us to bother them. - continued Grantaire - moreover, will have a show soon, as usual, and I think you...

- Show? Then it's time to leave.

- Why, Enjolras? We could get to know better this place...

- No, Courfeyrac. We have nothing to line up for a while and don't want to stay here with nothing to do. We meet here next night.

Grantaire sighed, looked Courfeyrac and nodded. It was clear the curiosity and interest in staying by the other fellow, but a suggestion from Enjolras was practically an order. And so they all came out. Followed by the suspicious look of Montparnasse, who had never seen their faces, except for Grantaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Musain Cabaret

21h30

- Oh, release me! - Éponine raised her voice, shaking the left arm in an attempt to Montparnasse wide it. - Why you brought me out?

- I need to tell you something very important - Montparnasse was not only facing Éponine, but was very close to her as one of their attempts to frighten her.

- Say... But, before, RELEASE ME! - Éponine shouted, finally loosening from him.

- It is this: I came to know that today Monsieur Casseroux will come here especially to watch you. If you have poor memory or does not know, he is the owner of Le Moulin de la Galette. So he must think you have talent enough to work there.

- What?... R-Really? - Éponine's eyes twinkled. She never was noticed in the artistic area, and just to know that someone was interested in her, it gave her a kind of excitement.

- Yes, but don't celebrate. My message is simple: any invitation, I repeat - Montparnasse lowered the tone of your voice so that Éponine almost could not hear - any kind of invitation, you will deny. Are we clear?

- Why? And if I want to? I deserve a better place than this one!

- Éponine, don't go against me...

- I'm already doing it! And I want you to go to hell!

Walking through the narrow streets of Paris, Enjolras was near Cabaret Musain with his letters that he soon intends to turn into news, their papers for the notes of each assignment, the topics that can become the next agendas, everything almost ready and organized. But some voices interrupted his thoughts, and well ahead he saw: a girl in dark dress, bonnet and boot, with a man of social clothing and hat. They were screaming and so close one from the other, that Enjolras was worried and was getting closer, to try to understand what was happening. Upon arriving closest he recognized the girl's face: it was that one of _La Marsellaise_. The street singer who took his time and that teased a few months ago.

- How long do you think you will keep me here? - Talked loudly, further decreasing Montparnasse patience.

- Don't ask me! Don't be insolent with me! You know who will be harm, and it's just you! - Screamed, until with the last sentence Éponine froze.

- Well, not just you. - Completed Montparnasse, this time in a low voice.

Éponine's anger grew within her, and she couldn't stop the tears.

- I beg... - Éponine knelt and held Montparnasse's knees, which now looked her with coldness. - Leave me alone... Let me live... - The tears and despair didn't impress the man.

- What life? You have no life. And get up, you're being pathetic. - He pulled his legs away from her arms and continued - You're advised. If you do otherwise, you'll know the consequences. - And left her alone in the street, turning to Musain Cabaret.

Éponine not wanted to be so plain to Montparnasse, but couldn't hold back her emotions. And at that moment, she could hardly stand. Enjolras watched everything in a corner without they even knowing it, and felt sorry for that girl. He could not enter and leave her there on the floor, weeping. Despite the first impressions both had, it was clear that something was not right there, and that she needed help.

- Éponine... Can I help? - Approached her and saw she was still sobbing. He offered his hand and took her, helping her up.

- Thank you, monsieur.

- I do not know if you remember me, I'm Enjolras.

- How could I forget? If the last time we spoke I irritated you so much that you ran away.

- Look... No need to call me monsieur.

- Okay. - Said, wiping the tears that had fallen.

- Can I know what happened? - The expression of his concern was sincere. Seeing her in that situation made him uncomfortable.

Éponine shook his head, took a deep breath and replied:

- You will never understand.

- Why?

- Because you're a bourgeois. But thanks for helping me up. It's enough. - And tried to draw a smile in the midst of that sad face.

Both looked at each other for a few seconds and Enjolras tried to take a smile from himself, to try to resuscitate her, but it was still very difficult. Both followed towards Musain Cabaret, which was next to them, and when they realized that one followed the other, both stopped and turned to look again. Without understanding what one another was doing.

- You will... Enter? - Éponine pointed to the place.

- Yes... You too? - Enjolras looked at her incredulously. Not believe that once again they crossed their paths.

- Bourgeois, I work here! - And gave him a smirk.

- Can't believe. - Enjolras shook his head and looked at her incredulously.

- I who don't believe. So many places in Paris for you to go, much more prestigious than this, you have chosen right here?

- Listen, to what I'm doing, it must be here. It's Grantaire's fault I remembered this place.

- Yes... - Éponine looked away, let out a chuckle and added:

- The fate once again want to laugh at our face.

- I don't believe in fate. It's just coincidences.

- I know... You are too serious to believe that sort of thing.

He stared at her not knowing what to say. Was about to enter when she added:

- But then again... I prefer to believe in coincidence too. Thus, we will exhaust all chances of seeing ourselves for the coming years of our lives... Isn't it?

- Yes, Éponine. You understand me. - Gave a slight smirk back.

Both looks were analyzing each other again. Both liked to say how much these meetings was a burden, but internally each time was challenging for the two. Without excluding the fact that Enjolras, and only he, knew how was to see her so sad, and how it impacted somehow. And how much his help meant to her in terms of extinguishing too the image a bit arrogant that he possessed. After that, both entered at Le Cabaret Musain. Éponine went to his dressing room, and he got a table, just waiting for other friends to arrive.

* * *

It was almost time for the show to start, and all Amis were in place, already chatting with each other and listening to the new recommendations of Enjolras and also Combeferre. After a few minutes the place was slowly getting more silent as a sign that it was about to enter the singer of every night. Realizing the calm of others, they also stopped talking, so as not to draw attention. Enjolras just took to keep writing. It was announced, and as soon as the name Jondrette was quoted, Éponine entered, with a broad smile on her face. Took a deep breath, looked next to her friend and pianist and the song began.

_Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous sous la pluie,_

_Petite aux yeux si doux, trésor que j'aime_

_Tout seul comme un idiot, j'attends et je m'ennuie_

_Et je me pose aussi plus d'un problème*****¹_

When the voice came into the hall, Enjolras didn't resist and, impulsively, stopped writing and began to see and hear her. Her talent was undeniable and the timbre extremely strong, making it impossible that her stage presence go unnoticed. The Amis talked among themselves about that amazing voice, and among them only Grantaire, Marius and Jehan knew the lyrics of those songs.

Éponine, in turn, had spotted Monsieur Casseroux at a table, and so that night she was engaged beyond normal, trying to impress him. The hours went by, and in the last songs the group of friends was finally able to continue to write and talk to each other.

* * *

3:00 a.m.

Half the audience was gone, including Monsieur Casseroux, who seemed to like the show, but Montparnasse made sure to distract the man and took him away quickly. Éponine was slightly sad for not to have had the opportunity to talk to the Monsieur, but she thought that maybe he was not even interested, and tried to compensate her frustration in some shots of whiskey. Among the Amis, remaining only Enjolras and Grantaire. The latter leaning his head on the table, after so many drinks... And the other, as always writing. Éponine left the bar and headed to that table:

- Monsieur, it's already late... Stop writing. - interrupted Enjolras, and sat in one of the empty chairs, facing him. Noted the papers on the table and couldn't stop commenting. - So are you that is writing this newspaper.

- Yes... But don't tell anyone, okay? - Said, looking at a small stack of papers trying to fix it.

- You can count on me. - Said, noting the efforts of the young.

- So you've actually read any of them? - His gaze met Éponine, trying to hide a certain cheer.

- Yes - and after a few seconds completed. - Who has not read it in Paris yet?

- Good to know. - And returned to pack your things, this time putting in your purse.

- Now I know why you came here. And... Tell me: liked my presentation?

Enjolras took some time to answer, and pretended to be distracted in the organization of the table, to have time to think.

- Don't pretend you didn't hear me. I saw you looking at me while I sang. - And smirked at him.

- It was hard not to look... You sing a bit... Too loud. - Completed Enjolras, closing his handbag.

- Be honest! At least once... I was honest and said I read the newspaper. And I can say that I found interesting.

- Don't think that being nice to me, I'll be nice back to you. - And rose from his chair, moving toward the door. Éponine sighed heavy, and your nerves resurfaced.

- Yeah, I thought you might be nice, but I was wrong. That scene earlier was pure act. - Enjolras continued his way with her following behind, and did not know if he should respond more smoothly or forget that girl and leave. She took the attitude for him. Grabbed his arm, making Enjolras stand in front of her.

- You want to know? I lied! I found your newspaper an ineffectual! _Une merde_!*****² - practically screaming the last expression, dropped his arm and went in front, striding out.

Enjolras kept walking, but a mixture of anger for her answer, and a hint of regret flashed through his head. He wondered if he could stand to live with that presence for more days, or maybe months, on behalf of Les Amis de la Patrie. Just didn't want to assume to yourself that that being intrigued him in a way he could not explain or understand.

* * *

*****¹ - Song: Rende-vouz sous la pluie (Jean Sablon)

*****² - A shit!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Really these first chapters are a bit out of context of the war yet, but it's necessary and along the fanfic, the war will assume a more important role in the development of the history. But not now. And if there is something you want to comment, feel free to do so. ;)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since those two worlds collided again. During these last few nights, Éponine always talked with Grantaire after her shows and even struck up a friendship with some of his friends as Jehan Prouvaire, Marius and Combeferre. But at any mention of Enjolras, her face changed. Each time that both glances accidentally crossed, Éponine made sure to hide a smile and turn it into some sort of grimace. And Enjolras in turn reciprocated with a sullen expression. That night, the situation seemed to be not so different in the beginning. Éponine was in her small room as always, facing the mirror simulating some sort of rehearsal. It usually make her well and in a way give a sense of importance. Grantaire this time decided to enter and sit beside her.

- Glad you let me stay here. Sometimes I get tired of those serious conversations. - And both shared a laugh.

- Honestly I don't know how you stand to live with Enjolras. - Said Éponine, and only by saying that name already left her with a smirk, as she stirred her hair.

- Don't say it. He is a great person. - which did Éponine cast a look of surprise to Grantaire.

- You sure what you're saying? Only if it's with you, for me he always turns a cocky. And ruin everything.

- Is that he is... Well, how can I say... Not much good with feelings, and especially women.

- And what can I do? Not my fault.

- Of course not. Jehan has advised him several times... To better understand yourself, and allow yourself to show his other side. Less serious, you know?

Éponine breath and added:

- Well, better change the subject, this is already giving me indigestion. And you better go there to front, that it's about time!

- Oui madame!

* * *

_Clap! Clap! Clap! Bravo!_

_Merci!_

Upon leaving the stage, as always Éponine followed to the bar and, to her delight there she was again with long blond hair, eyes curious and cheerful at the same time, her friend and longtime sister, Cosette. Éponine ran to hug her, with a huge smile.

_- Ma belle*¹_! You're crazy! - Said while the two were embraced.

- I was really missing your voice, as always. - And returned with one of her sweet smiles.

- Missing my voice?

- Of course not only, _ma soeur*²_! You too. But if I could come see you every day.

- Excuse-moi? - Grantaire, who was with Jehan and Marius beside him, interrupted the conversation of the two - you were amazing today!

- Your voice wanders in this environment, and it's like a breath of strength and joy in my ears. - Completed Jehan, who went to hug her too.

- Calm down! - Said, disguising a slightly red in her face. - I don't deserve all this. Actually I just like singing. That's why I do it.

Meanwhile, at the back table, as always more focused on their work was Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac. And the latter, a few times liked to go out to enjoy a little the place and the band too. Every night he, Grantaire and Jehan went out to talk with Éponine, others Amis had to support an angry Enjolras who minutely complained about the irresponsibility of his companions. This time he was even more angry because, strangely, Marius went along with them. The displeasure of Enjolras somehow doubled.

- What's happening, Enjolras? - Asked Combeferre, who noticed his friend writing a few words, and after then observe Jehan, Marius and Grantaire in his front.

- It's impossible to concentrate here.

Combeferre returned to the paper, that he was reviewing, and once again heard the grumbling friend.

- Don't know why they come if they don't help. - His eyes not retreated from that group talking, smiling and laughing.

- Calm, Enjolras. We don't even have much news to pass along today. We can both help you. - Answered Courfeyrac.

- I think his problem is another. - With the comment Combeferre, the two friends laughed.

- What? You doing this kind of comment, Combeferre?

- What kind of comment? - Despite the question, he and Courfeyrac were still trying to hold back the laughter.

Enjolras shook his head in disapproval, but when he returned his gaze to the group, noted that Grantaire dragged Éponine into the middle of the place and Jehan did it with another girl, he came to heard was called Cosette. He decided to continue watching as the band began to play Cheek to Cheek. Indeed, Marius was just singing, without going dancing with others. But hardly mattered to him stand there watching them, as long as the new girl would notice his interest.

Éponine was dancing more awkward with Grantaire. He put her closer, hug, then did some kind of grace that made her smile. Meanwhile, Jehan was more skilled, taking Cosette and turning several times, which made her laugh and mainly brought many smiles to Marius too. Sometimes when Jehan was back Marius and Cosette in front of him, their eyes crossed, and she gave him some shy smiles.

Enjolras was also watching the moment of the four friends, without even realizing his moment of distraction. This time, he didn't complain, or even uttered grunts. Just became intrigued with the moment of joy among all there, seeing them smile and giving little squeals at every step, that feeling of enjoy every second in the dance was something he had rarely seen. While Combeferre and Courfeyrac and continued to do his chores, Enjolras continued to observe the group dance. Then, after looking for a certain time, Grantaire in one of his clumsy turns did Éponine, who was smiling, stand in front of the Enjolras, which inevitably made the two eyes intersect. Her smile instinctively made him smile too. When the two realized what they had just done, quickly returned to their habitual expressions. She quickly looked away, so as Enjolras. But Éponine in her mind still was trying to process the fact that the man strangely had given her a smile. And in fact, he was impressed how that a few weeks ago he had seen her so sad and now was watching her so happy and thought it was something very contradictory. But of one thing he was sure: that place really make her happy, even if for a few hours. Then found it strange to be thinking about that girl. About something that happened between them weeks ago. As soon as the song was ending, thought he actually should apologize to her. Concluded that maybe this way he took her off his head. Perhaps it was the weight of his guilt, by the way he treated her the last time they talked.

Time passed, and Enjolras realized that he could not talk normally to Éponine to apologize and decided it would be easier to take some sips of wine to feel less awkward and solve their problems to finish that chapter. Decided to wait Combeferre and Courfeyrac to finish their review, which happened about an hour later. When they leaved, Enjolras privately asked a wine. At that moment, nor Éponine, nor his friends could not even watch it, since everyone has already had too much to drink and were engrossed in conversation. He thought to himself, just this time. A cup, two cups, three cups. Maybe too much. After that he just stayed, waiting for the opportunity. It was necessary, he repeated to himself.

It was after two in the morning and a few left over. Even Jehan had left the place a few minutes earlier. When Éponine, Grantaire, Marius and Cosette crossed with Enjolras near the exit all were surprised.

- Still here? - Grantaire asked, blinking his eyes several times, not sure if they were effects of the drink.

- Yes. Éponine, we need to talk. - His eyes stared at her seriously.

- No, we don't need.

- Go on, give a chance. Believe me, this is a big step for him. - Marius nudged and whispered to Éponine.

She took a deep breath and nodded. The other three were about to leave when she turned and shouted to Grantaire, making him look back.

- Keep an eye on them. - And pointed to Marius and Cosette.

- Don't worry, dear. I will. - And smiled, turning your way.

When finally they were alone, she took a deep breath, and they both stared.

- And then?

- I want to apologize to you. For all that has happened between us in recent weeks.

Éponine rolled eyes, gave a chuckle and made her way out of the Cabaret Musain, leaving Enjolras standing alone. By continuing their way down the street, Enjolras soon appeared behind following her.

Éponine stared at him not knowing what to say. But they were so close one to the other that she could feel the smell of drink near the lips of Enjolras.

- Do you drunk? - She stared in disbelief at what was happening.

- Yes, some sips of wine, but don't get me wrong... It was… Necessary to me. To, you know, create courage. But, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm here almost on my knees for you. Tell me only if you forgive me or not. If we can only live civilly. I was rude, I know, and if you don't want to forgive me, I'll understand.

Those last words finally showed a bit of weakness on his part. His gaze, almost without defenses, somehow warmed Éponine, and made her realize that Grantaire was right. She came closer to him, their eyes staring each other while Éponine, slowly, approached her arms in Enjolras shoulders, until they reach in a hug. When she finally embraced him, he didn't know what to do. Instinctively one arm touched the back of Éponine, and remained so for a time that both could not define. He had never been hugged like that by a woman who was not from his family. The tender embrace captured him, though he stayed quiet the whole time. Before ending the hug, she whispered in his ear:

- Okay, Enjolras. White flag. You're forgiven. - And stepped back to look at him again.

- Merci, Éponine. I... Needed to hear that. - Took a deep breath and looked away, unsure what to say next.

- Thank Grantaire too. He knows you perhaps more than you do.

- What? - Enjolras stared blankly what she had said.

- Nothing, nothing. Bonsoir, Enjolras. - Smiled at him as he was away.

- Bonsoir, Éponine. - Enjolras replied, letting a slight smile escape his face.

He turned to go, but after a few steps he stopped.

- Enjolras?

- Oui. - Returned his gaze to Éponine again.

- Can we at least try to be friends?

- Sure.

Éponine nodded and didn't answer anything. Also, it was no longer necessary. Both went their way.

* * *

¹ - My dear.

² - My sister.


End file.
